A Mother's Pride
by shininglight14
Summary: if Piper lives until Chris is an adult and Wyatt never becomes evil. This is Bianca and Chris’s wedding. And Piper is proud of her son.


A Mother's Pride—Wedding Bells

A/N: I was looking through my stories and I realized that I had the wrong story posted here, so I am re doing it with the right story.

Summary: What if Piper lives until Chris is an adult and Wyatt never becomes evil. This is Bianca and Chris's wedding. And Piper is proud of her son.

Disclaimer: I am in no way related to Charmed, The WB, or anybody related to them. If I was I'd be a hell of a lot richer and would be writer for Charmed or in it or something. (Only in my dreams --- Leo and Chris are hot especially Chris... okay – end ramble now)

Chris Perry Halliwell was getting married today. Her son was getting married. He was going to marry Bianca and they would live happily ever after. Standing next to him was Wyatt, his best man. Wyatt hadn't been evil and with the two fighting evil together, along with the other second generation Charmed Ones evil had a lot to fear.  Bianca had become a part of the family. That was since her mother had been killed when she was fifteen. And now it would be official.

Life had changed a lot since Chris was born twenty-three years ago. Leo and Piper got remarried when he gave up his title as Elder. He said it would help the greater good when everything was said and done. Leo was a part of both Chris's and Wyatt's lives. A few years later Piper had a little girl- Melinda Prudence Halliwell. Phoebe and Jason ended up getting married. She had the baby that she was pregnant with in her "vision." It was a girl: Grace Patty Halliwell. Then she had a son, Jason Victor Halliwell. Then there was little Tina Penelope Halliwell. Paige and Richard also got married.

First, Paige had twin girls, Ellie Astrid Halliwell and Madison Brianna Halliwell. Then she had Richard Samuel Halliwell. Wyatt had married a Jennifer Louise Taylor and they had three kids: Lisa Piper Halliwell, Kerri Laura Halliwell, and Christopher Wyatt Halliwell. That was the Halliwell family, with the addition of Bianca, of course.

The wedding procession was quite long. The women were wearing long, pink, formfitting dresses. The men wore fancy tuxes.

First down the aisle was Lisa, Wyatt's oldest child, who was the flower girl next to her was Paige's son,

Richard, who was the ring bearer.

Then, came Madison with her cousin Jason.

Then, Ellie walked down the aisle with Adam, a friend of Chris'.

Then Tina and Ron, another friend of Chris', came after them.

Grace and Greg, Bianca's brother, came last.

Last, before Bianca, was Melinda and Brett, Chris and Bianca's friend. Melinda was the Maid of Honor

The Wedding March began. Then, there was Bianca. Bianca was dress in beautiful white. "It made her look like Cinderella," Piper thought, "okay, strike that, Phoebe already had turned into Cinderella, and well that hadn't turned out so good." Bianca walked down the aisle, arm and arm with Leo. Leo was giving her away since she hadn't known her father.

"Who gives this woman away?" the pastor asked.

"I do and her aunts and cousins do," Leo answered.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together," the Pastor began," of two people, Christopher Perry Halliwell and Bianca Ann Tyler whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before the entire world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together"

 "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love," The Pastor then began the blessing of the rings. "It is a seal of the vows Chris and Bianca have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Chris and Bianca, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

"Bianca," Chris began, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you. As this ring is a circle that is never ending, so is my love for you. It is a love that is forever and will continue beyond time." He placed the ring on her finger.

            "Chris," Bianca began, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you. As this ring is a circle that is never ending, so is my love for you. It is a love that is forever and will continue beyond time." She placed the ring on his finger.

            "Now," the Pastor said, "it is time for the wedding vows. Bianca, you may begin."

            "Chris, you are everything to me. You have been a part of my life for so long and I never want you to leave it. I want to hold onto you forever. I love you so much. You are the light of my life and the object of my true affection. You are my soul mate, Chris. I know that you and I are meant to be together forever, because we have been able to overcome everything together. I know I am a part of your family already, in some ways that is. I am so happy for it to be official. You are my friend, my lover, my role model, my confidant, my guidepost, my husband, at least you will be soon anyways, and you are so much more than just that. I will love you forever."    

"Chris," the pastor instructed him to recite his own vows.

            "Bianca, you are so amazing and so beautiful. You are my everything. I have always loved you and always will. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to have a family with you. You know my family loves you. I want you to be a part of that. Ever since I met you in junior high I knew you were special. I knew that you were going to be a huge part of my life. I can't wait to be with you- forever. You are the light of my life and the object of my true affection. You are my friend, my lover, my role model, my confidant, my guidepost, my wife, at least you will be soon anyways, and you are so much more than just that. I will love you forever."

            "Bianca," the pastor started, "do you take Chris to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in laughter and in sadness, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, 'till death do you part?"

            "I do." 

            "And do you Chris take Bianca to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, in laughter and in sadness, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, 'till death do you part?"

            "I do."

            "If there is anyone here who does not think that this man and this woman should be lawfully wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the Pastor waited, but the place was silent, so he continued. "Since there are no objections I shall continue. By the power vested in me by the Church of the Holy Saints, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

            Piper stood up and clapped as her son pulled his new bride into his arms and kissed her. Her son was getting married and she was so proud of him- he found someone to love and to care for and he was happy.

A/N: So what did you think? Tell me by reviewing. If you think it stinks let me know or if you love it let me know. I sorta wrote it out of the blue so it is just average. Let me know if you think I should keep it a one- parter or if I should continue it. I think I'll keep it a one parter. I don't know. Review Please! Bye!

Thanks

shininglight14


End file.
